


Old Gals Being Pals

by JokerAce



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerAce/pseuds/JokerAce
Summary: Lucretia grows old while Lup can't.Kinda melancholy but not really, it's cute I promise.





	Old Gals Being Pals

**Author's Note:**

> An old birthday fic for @starmaid that I only just got round to posting!!

It made her sad, seeing you grow old when she couldn't. 

She was always joking about it, about your wrinkles, about how much of an old lady you looked now, but you could tell that it bothered her.

Even a little bit, it bothered her. 

She'd told you before that she wanted to grow old with you, but this isn't what she meant. For you to be aging day by day and for her to be forever unchanging. 

You didn't mind, of course. Watching her be as radiant as ever while you aged peacefully made you happy. 

This was how you liked to see her, full of life. You can't imagine what it would be like to see her age, to see her slowly lose the shine that her forever youth had given her. 

Sometimes she'd cast glamour on herself and parade around looking as old and wrinkled as you were now. It made you laugh, seeing her look so old and haggard but act just as young and spritely as she always had. You aren't sure that, even if she could age, she'd be ever be able to act like an old woman. It just wasn't her nature and you hoped that it never would be. 

You loved her just as she was and you'd never want her to change when she was happy, especially not for your sake. 

“Hey Luc?”

“Hmm?” 

Lup was lying with her head in your lap, your hands absent-mindedly playing with her hair while you both read.   
She wasn't much of a reader but she joined you occasionally, if only for moments like this one.

“I've been thinking.”

“That's dangerous.” 

She elbows your hip lightly and you chuckle. 

“I've been thinking that maybe I should talk to Mama Bird about being mortal again.” 

You look down at her, there's an unusual serious frown on her face as she stares at nothing in particular. You hate that look on her. It reminds you of a time long since passed and one that you'd rather not think about.

“Why?”

She turns her gaze up to meet yours.

“I want to grow old with you and I can't. I want to age and experience getting older like you are and like I can't. I-”   
She pauses, looking away from you, her voice quiet when she continues,   
“I don't want to watch you die when I know that I can't follow.”

You sigh, sliding your bookmark back into place and setting your book to the side. 

“Lup, I love you but sometimes you really can be a complete dingus.” 

She gives you a look that is so perturbed you can't help but laugh. 

“Listen, dear, you're fine the way you are. I can't imagine seeing you as an old woman and quite frankly I don't want to any more than you want to think about me dying.” 

She flinches slightly when you say that and you start stroking her hair again, this time with purpose. 

“Besides, I doubt that it would work out the way that you're planning. In case you've forgotten you are an elf, my dear. You age a lot differently to us humans, I mean, look at Taako right now. I know it's 90% glamour but he's still pretty much how he ever was.” 

You sigh, seeing her pretty much unchanged expression. She was invested in this huh. 

“Anyway, I'm planning on dying peacefully surrounded by my family and when I get to the afterlife I'll have a cosy little house, like the one Julia built, and her and Magnus will come over every other day for tea and you'll be there the days they aren't. We can have a library and a nice little kitchen so we can read and cook together just like we do now. It's complete nonsense saying you can't follow me after death when you are death my love, death won't change anything except location.” 

You look off into nothing as you speak, getting caught up in your own plans, a small smile touching the corners of your mouth. When you look back down at her there's tears in her eyes. 

“I love you, Luc. You're right, you're always right. We'll still be together. We have forever ahead of us yet.” 

She looks up at you, eyes still watering but a soft smile on her face. You smile warmly back, wiping a tear from her cheek and leaning down to kiss her softly.

“Of course we will. Not even death can keep us apart.” 

She grins, her gorgeous lopsided grin, and leans up to plant a kiss on your cheek in turn. 

“No indeed. Not even death.”

****

It was exactly as you'd imagined. 

Peaceful, surrounded by your family and with Lup there to guide you why would you be afraid of dying? 

She smiled at you warmly, pulling you in for a kiss before taking your hand and leading you into the astral plane.

She'd got Magnus and Julia to help build your little cottage and they'd been only too happy to oblige.

It was perfect. 

Small enough for just the two of you with a decently sized kitchen and a brilliantly stocked library (you didn't ask where they got the books from) and a study that held all of your old notes and chronicles. 

It was absolutely perfect. 

Magnus and Julia visited every so often, more than once to retrieve a roaming dog, and you'd never seen Magnus more alive than when he was dead and back with his wife. It warmed your heart to know that he was happy. That was all you'd ever wanted for him and you were glad that was his forever now. 

Lup was busy, of course she was, but she always, always made time to come to tea every other day just like you'd said. No matter what, she'd show up on the doorstep just in time, occasionally late, without fail. She'd come in telling some wild story about necromancers she'd had to stop or strange death cults and you'd serve food and the pair of you would sit down and eat together talking about whatever came into your minds at that moment in time. 

Life had been kind to you. 

You'd had some rough times sure but the friends you'd found along the way had outweighed that and made it truly incredible. 

But death? 

Death was nothing short of perfection. 

Spending your days reading and seeing your very best friend flourish, and your nights with your beloved wife was truly perfect. 

And this, your afterlife, your death, this was forever. A forever well spent.


End file.
